Mystery
by MacchiatoBlue
Summary: FF B2ST/Kikwang diam-diam mencintai HyunSeung, sampai akhirnya datang seorang gadis yang menyukai Kikwang./'Lebih dari itu hyung, kau sangat penting bagiku karena aku mencintaimu'/Apakah Kikwang akan menyukai gadis itu?/Oneshoot/KiSeung/RnR please


"Mistery"

**.**

_**Pairing:**_** KiSeung (B2ST), slight KikwangXSuzy (atuthor gatau nama pairingnya), 2Jun, DongSeob**

_**Cast:**_** KiSeung and All member 'Beast', Suzy(Miss_A) *nyasar! hihi***

_**Genre:**_** Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

_**Rating:**_** T aja deh, author ga berani yang M haha XD #ehh,**

_**Disclaimer:**_** B2ST belongs to CUBE Entertaiment. But personil of B2ST belongs to God and their self. One more thing, Doojoon and Yoseob belongs to me ok? ;) #plakk*dilempar granat***

_**Warning:**_** Typo(s), Shonen-ai, BL (BoyXBoy), Gaje, Garing, dan lain-lain yang membuat anda mual ingin muntah. XD**

.

.

_**Don't like Don't Read**_

.

.

_**Read must Review^^ hehe**_

.

.

_**Cekidot! XD**_

.

HyunSeung POV

Semua menjadi gelap, seketika semua menjadi hening nan sepi. Kulihat remang-remang sosok namja dengan perawakan tampan dan tangan kekar menepuk bahuku pelan, tapi aku tak dapat melihatnya. Hanya seberkas cahaya yang sedikit menampakkan namja yang terlihat memberikan senyum simpul manisnya dibalik gelap yang menimpa tubuhnya.

**-oOo-**

Keesokan harinya aku terbangun diranjangku dari entah itu mimpi atau bukan tapi... itu semua terasa nyata bagiku. _Namja_ itu apa mungkin Kikwang? Atau Doojoon-hyung? Atau mungkin...

.

"Hyung, ayo kita sarapan!" teriak seorang _namja_ imut memotong lamunanku dari balik pintu yang memperlihatkan separuh tubuh mungilnya seperti orang yang sedang mengintip.

"Iya iya kau ini cerewet sekali Seobie," sahutku padanya sambil berjalan menuju ruang makan yang sudah dipenuhi dengan makanan lezat kesukaan Doojoon hyung dan Yoseob. Yah walau sebenarnya mereka berdua memang menyukai segala jenis makanan!

Normal POV

**-Ruang makan-**

"Huwaaaaaa hyung masak banyak sekali." kagum Yoseob sambil melenggangkan tangan-tangan kecilnya diantara makanan yang sudah menunggu untuk disantap.

"YAAKKK! Seobie kau ini tidak sabar sekali. Tunggulah hingga semua sudah berkumpul. Baru kita makan sama-sama." tutur sang eomma B2ST yang tak lain adalah Junhyung sambil memukul tangan Yoseob dengan centong nasi karena hendak mengrepe-grepe(?) makanan lezat itu.

"Semuanya sudah berkumpul disinikah?" tanya sang _main rapper_ di 'Beast' pada semua yang ada di ruang makan.

"Belum, masih ada satu orang lagi." tanggap Doojoon. "Siapa _hyung_?" tanya Hyunseung dengan suara lembutnya.

"Kikwang." Jawab Doojoon tak acuh, karena sedang sibuk bercinta(?) dengan games terbarunya di _PSP_.

Hyunseung merasa ada sepasang mata yang mengarah menatapnya tajam. Hembusan angin yang bergulir di tengkuknya seakan membuat suasana menjadi tegang dan bulu kuduknya berdiri saat terdengar suara _namja_ dibelakangnya.

.

"Aku sudah ada disini hyung!" Suara khas milik namja bertubuh kekar yang sedang diperbincangkan itu memecah semua keheningan yang terjadi di ruang makan dengan ekspresi datarnya. Kikwang pun menarik kursi yang berada tepat disebelah Hyunseung sambil mengarahkan senyum tipisnya sekaligus tatapan tajamnya pada namja cantik itu.

**-flashback-**

Kikwang POV

Aku berniat mengambil segelas minuman dingin di kulkas. Aku pun berjalan melewati lorong yang tak begitu panjang yang munuju ruang makan namun sedikit gelap. Tiba-tiba ditengah lorong aku melihat Hyunseung dengan tubuh yang sudah tak seimbang dan tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya terhempas di lantai. Aku segera berlari ke arahnya. Menepuk pundaknya dengan tangan hangatku sembari tersenyum dan sedikit menggoyangkan tubuhnya, sekedar mengecek apa ia masih sadar atau tidak. Ia pun menoleh ke arahku dengan mata yang sedikit mengatup. Seketika tubuhnya menjadi kaku, lemas dan tak sadarkan diri. Aku segera memanggil Doojoon hyung untuk membantuku membawanya ke kamarnya.

Kudapati dirinya terbaring lemas di ranjangnya. Mataku tak pernah lepas dari arahnya. Melihat sebuah karya ciptaan Tuhan yang sangat indah nan cantik. Aku memang sudah menyukai namja cantik ini sejak lama dan selalu memperhatikannya. Tak mau berlama-lama menatapnya dalam karena itu semakin membuatku sakit... dia tak pernah menyadari perasaanku padanya selama ini. Akupun pergi meninggalkannya istirahat di dalam kamar nyamannya.

**-flashback END-**

Normal POV

Hari minggu pagi yang cerah untuk sedikit berolahraga. Merenggangkan otot-otot yang mulai kaku setelah seminggu ini beraktifitas tanpa henti karena tuntutan pekerjaan. Semua personil BEAST berolahraga di taman depan komplek dorm-nya yang biasa mereka singgahi bila weekend seperti ini. Yoseob yang sangat ceria diikuti dengan Dongwoon dibelakangnya yang mengejar Yoseob, karena ia telah berani menyiram Dongwoon dengan air comberan bekas ngepel tadi pagi karena _magnae_ yang satu ini sangat kebluk(?). Sulit dibangunkan karena tidurnya sudah seperti beruang yang tidur selama musim dingin berlangsung, padahal sekarang adalah musim panas. #ga nyambung!

"Hey _hyung_, beraninya kau ini menyiramku dengan air comberan itu. Kau ingin aku beri pelajaran, eoh?" Ancam Dongwoon pada _namja_ imut itu seraya menggapai tubuh mungil Yoseob dengan tangannya yang terus berlari tanpa henti, seakan ia ini adalah atlet lari estapet 1000 meter(?)

"Hahaa, salah siapa kau ini tidur seperti orang mati saja. Aku sudah berteriak dan membuat kegaduhan tahu untuk membangunkanmu, tapi kau tetap saja mematung seperti orang mati." Jawab Yoseob yang masih berlari. Tak sengaja ia pun menabrak Kikwang yang tengah berjalan santai sambil mendengarkan lagu di _i-Phone_ nya.

"Aww!" pekik Kikwang sambil memegang bahunya yang ditabrak Yoseob. "_Hyung_ ini kenapa sih berlari seperti itu? Kayak dikejar setan aja."

"Iya, memang Kikwang-_ah_ aku sedang dikejar setan, bahkan ia lebih menakutkan dari setan!" jawab Yoseob sambil ngos-ngosan. Kikwang mengkerutkan dahinya.

"Kwangie aku ingin bersembunyi dibelakangmu yah, dan jangan coba-coba kau beritahu pada Onta sarap itu ya!" ancam Yoseob sembari membawa tubuh mungilnya bersembunyi dibelakang tubuh Kikwang yang hanya menautkan alisnya bingung.

**-2Jun couple-**

Saat genting seperti ini pasangan 2Jun masih sibuk dengan kegiatan gombal-menggombalnya di sudut taman dengan kolam air mancur yang agak luas di depannya. Menambah romantis suasananya bukan? #hehe autor nyengir kuda dipojokan~ XD

"Jun-_ah_ kau cantik sekali hari ini." Gombal Doojoon sembari menyematkan bunga taman di telinga kanan Junhyung.

"Ah, gomawoyo _chagiya_." Ucap Junhyung malu-malu dengan pipi yang sudah merona merah muda.

"Ehmm, romantis sekali kalian. Kalian tak mau mengajakku bergombal-gombal ria juga?" sindir Hyunseung disamping kursi taman mereka, namun tak dihiraukan karena mereka masih dikegiatannya menggombalnya.

Sementara itu Dongwon sudah menemukan Yoseob dan segera menyeretnya dengan menarik kaos belakang yang dikenakan Yoseob seperti menyeret kambing(?) -_-" #kurang ajar tuh Dongwoon Oppa. Mereka pun menuju kamar Dongwoon dan tanpa menyia-nyiakan waktu lagi Dongwoon segera memberi pelajaran extra pada Yoseob(?)

Di tempat lain pasangan 2Jun masih setia bergombal ria dan Hyunseung sedang sibuk sendiri membaca novel. Kikwang berjalan menuju arah dimana tempat Hyunseung duduk dan segera memdudukan tubuhnya disamping Hyunseung.

"Sedag baca apa _hyung_?" tanya Kikwang mengawali perbincangan antara mereka.

"Novel yang baru saja kubeli." Jawab Hyunseung seadanya.

"_Hyung_ suka membaca novel?"

"Lumayan. Oh ya kau sendiri sedang mendengarkan apa di _i-Phone_-mu itu?"

"Oh ini." Ucap Kikwang sembari menyematkan satu _headset_ ditelinga kanan Hyunseung yang membuatnya sedikit terkaget atas perlakuan Kikwang itu.

"Ini kan… " kata-kata Hyunseung segera dipotong oleh Kikwang.

"Ne. This is your favorite song, right?" tanya Kikwang memastikan jika pernyataannya itu benar. *Kikwang so Inggris deh -_-*

"Mmm." Jawab Hyunseung mengangguk. Mereka terdiam hening dan masih terhanyut menikmati alunan nada yang indah melalui headset Kikwang. Kau tau itu lagu apa? Itu adalah lagu _**'Let It Snow'**_. Hyunseung pun menikmatinya, ia sesekali memejamkan matanya dan tersenyum dalam keheningan. Kikwang tak sadar memperhatikan wajah namja cantik disampingnya itu dengan teliti. Menyusuri setiap lekukan dan bentuk wajah Hyunseung. Mulai dari ujung rambutnya, turun ke hidung mancungnya dan sampai dibibir ranum Hyunseung yang menggoda. Membuat Kikwang menelan salivanya menyaksikan bibir sexy Hyunseung seperti mempunyai hasrat ingin melumatnya habis tanpa menyisakannya sedikitpun.

"Kwangie-_ah_!" suara Hyunseung yang menggema ditelinga Kikwang menyadarkannya dari lamunannya yang mengasikkan(?) "Ah, ne a-ada apa _hyung_?" jawab Kikwang dengan sedikit tergagap.

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja... mengapa hanya kita berdua saja yang ada di taman ini?" tanya Hyunseung bingung sambil menengok sekelilingnya namun nihil, ia tak menemukan seorangpun disana.

" Oh iya, benar juga. Kemana Doojoon _hyung_ dan Junhyung _hyung_ ya?" tanya Kikwang. "Ya sudahlah kita kembali saja ke dorm!" ajak Hyunseung. "Baiklah."

Kikwang POV

Saat kami kembali ke dorm mataku mendapati sesosok _yeojya_ yang sedang duduk di sofa. Rambutnya terurai panjang lurus dan mengenakan dress putih selutut yang anggun. _Yeojya_ itu membalikkan tubuhnya mengarah padaku dan Hyungseung _hyung_. Sorot matanya yang indah dan iris matanya yang berwarna coklat dengan senyum yang menghiasi bibir manisnya.

"Nuguseyo?" baru saja aku bertanya tiba-tiba Doojoon _hyung_ datang menghampiriku dan berkata "Dia _dongsaeng-_ku Kwangie-_ah_." Jawabnya mengagetkanku.

"OMO! _Hyung_, kau punya _dongsaeng_?" Tanya Hyunseung yang _refleks_ menatap Doojoon dan hanya dibalas dengan anggukan-ya-oleh Doojoon.

"Perkenalkan dia ini _dongsaeng_-ku yang baru saja pulang dari London karena mendapat beasiswa disana selama 4 tahun. Namanya Suzy dan dia akan tinggal disini sementara waktu sampai dia mendapatkan apartemen yang cocok untuknya. Bagaimana cantik dan pintar bukan _dongsaeng_-ku ini?" Doojoon membanggakan adiknya didepan Hyunseung dan Kikwang.

"Wah dia mendapat beasiswa di London? Pasti dia pintar dong hyung?" Tanya Yoseob tiba-tiba sambil berjalan menuju ruang tengah dengan sedikit pincang(?)

"Iya dong pastinya. Adik siapa dulu, Yoon Doojoon." Bangga Doojoon sambil menunjuk ibu jarinya ke dadanya. "Tapi mengapa hyung bodoh?" ceplos Yoseob dan langsung menutup mulutnya dengan tangan.

"YAKK! Aku ini tidak bodoh tau. Hanya saja... " Doojoon menggantungkan kata-katanya bingung. "Hanya apa _Joonie_? Hanya kurang pintarkah?" ucap Junhyung menghampiri sang _namjachingu-_nya.

"Hehehe. Ya begitulah." Doojoon nyengir kuda sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal itu.

Semua tertawa melihat tingkah sang leader yang kurang pintar itu. Tak terkecuali Suzy yang ikut tertawa kecil sambil menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangan. Aku masih menatap _yeojya_ itu penasaran, parasnya yang cantik dan sikapnya yang anggun membuatku terus menatapnya tak henti.

Normal POV

Sudah beberapa hari ini Suzy tinggal di dorm BEAST dan Kikwang selalu menemaninya kemana-mana layaknya seorang _bodyguard_. Sampai suatu hari Hyunseung mulai kesal karena sikap Kikwang yang berubah padanya dan lebih mementingkan _yeojya_ itu.

"Kwangie-_ah_, antarkan aku ke toko buku siang ini ya? Ada novel yang ingin kubeli. Ya ya ya?" ajak Hyunseung dengan puppy eyes-nya sambil memegangi lengan Kikwang manja.

"Emm bagaimana ya _hyung_, siang ini aku sudah ada janji dengan Suzy,"

"Jadi kau tidak bisa mengantarku?" tanya Hyunseung dengan nada kecewa sambil melepas lengan Kikwang.

Kikwang hanya mengangguk pelan. Hyunseung membalikkan posisi tubuhnya membelakangi Kikwang dan berjalan ke arah sebaliknya dengan wajah kusut dan bibir bawah yang ia majukan beberapa senti, menandakan bahwa ia kecewa dan kesal.

Suzy yang sudah berdandan cantik jalan menusuri anak tangga yang menjembataninya dari lantai dua dorm BEAST dan dengan riangnya ia langsung menarik lengan Kikwang dan bergelayut mesra di lengan sang _main dancer_ itu dengan manja. Berhasil membuat Hyunseung menatapnya dengan tatapan sinis dan cemburu. Wajahnya yang seketika berubah menjadi merah membara dibakar api cemburu. Merekapun pergi meninggalkan Hyunseung yang masih menatap dengan tatapan-jangan-dekati-Kwangie-ku-.

**-oOo-**

"Oppa, aku ingin bicara padamu." Suzy berkata sambil memilih-milih _CD music_ yang terpajang rapih dideretan rak-rak sedang didepannya. "Ada apa Suzy?" jawab Kikwang seadanya.

"Aku menyukaimu." Ucap Suzy singkat sembari mengalihkan pandangannya dari deretan rak ke arah Kikwang yang masih dalam kegiatannya.

"…" tak ada tanggapan dari Kikwang, ia refleks menatap _yeojya_ disampingnya dengan tatapan bingung dan tak sedikitpun kata yang terucap dari mulutnya. Ia hanya bisa mematung dan menatap mata yeojya itu dalam-dalam.

"Oppa, apa kau mendengarku? Apa kau menyukaiku juga kah? Oppa jawablah aku!" tanyanya bertubi-tubi.

"Suzy a-aku…" Kikwang terbata-bata mengucapkan kata-katanya.

Kikwang POV

Suzy tiba-tiba saja menyatakan perasaannya padaku. Sungguh aku tidak menduga akan seperti ini jadinya. Otakku seperti berhenti berpikir dan tak bisa mencerna dengan baik kata-kata yang Suzy keluarkan dari bibirnya.

Aku menatapnya cengo dengan mulut menganga dan tatapan bingung. Aku sangat bingung sekali. Aku memang menyukainya, namun disisi lain aku juga tak bisa melupakan Hyunseung dari pikiranku. Apa yang harus kulakukan?

"Suzy, mianhae! Aku tak bisa menerima cintamu. Aku sudah menyukai orang lain."

"Jadi kau menolakku Oppa?" nada kecewa terdengar jelas dari bibirnya.

"Mianhae Suzy," Hanya kata itu yang dapat kuucapkan saat ini.

**-Dorm BEAST-**

Hyunseung POV

Bersantai sejenak di depan televisi dengan secangkir coklat panas lumayan membuat mood-ku sedikit membaik lah, daripada seperti tadi menyaksikan Kikwang dengan _yeojya_ itu bermesraan dihadapanku sangat membuatku cemburu. Tapi tunggu dulu? 'Cemburu?' kenapa aku harus cemburu padanya? Apa mungkin aku—

"Annyeong." Sapa seorang _namja_ dari luar pintu yang menyadarkanku dari lamunan. Aku pun segera bergegas menuju pintu dan membukaan pintu untuk namja itu.

"Ah, _hyung_. Aku kira siapa. Kau kehujanankah?" tanyaku pada Doojoon-_hyung_ yang terlihat basah kuyub dengan kaos yang mengkerut dan memperlihatkan bentuk badannya yang err.. indah dengan abs-absnya. *sadar Hyunseung, kau sudah punya Kikwang!*

"Iya Seungie. Ini…" Doojoon-hyung menyodorkan tasnya padaku dan segera aku menyinpannya di sofa. Kemudian aku kembali dengan memberikannya handuk untuk mengeringkan tubuh dan rambutnya.

"Gomawo." Katanya sambil tersenyum. "Ne _hyung_." Kami pun duduk di sofa sambil menonton acara kesukaanku. Kartun Spongebob tentunya.

"Aah, kau ini Seungie. Tak ubahnya seperti anak kecil tontonanmu ini." Ucap Dooojoon hyung sembari mengacak-ngacak rambutku.

"Uukh, _hyung_!" kataku sedikit memberontak sambil merapihkan kembali rambutku dengan jari.

Ting Tong!

Suara bel berbunyi yang sedikit membuatku kaget. Aku pun segera membukaan pintu untuk seseorang di balik pintu. Dan 'Ah!' batinku dalam hati kecewa saat melihat sesosok _namja_ dan _yeojya_ yang berdekatan merapatkan tubuh keduanya agar tak terkena tetesan air dingin yang deras itu.

"Kalian sudah pulang." Kataku dengan sedikit lesu.

"Ne, Oppa." Jawab _yeojya_ itu yang tak lain adalah Suzy.

" Cepat masuk! Hujan di luar sangat deras." Aku menyuruh mereka untuk bergegas masuk dengan nada yang tak bergairah. Di luar saat ini hujan deras disertai sentakan suara petir yang menggema diantaranya.

"Ah, ne _hyung_." Ucap namja dihadapanku, Kikwang. Mereka pun bergegas lari ke dalam rumah dan mengambil handuk untuk mengeringkan tubuh basah kuyubnya. Aku tak ingin melihat mereka berdua jadi aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke kamarku dengan membawa beberapa _snack_ dan secangkir coklat yang tadi ku buat.

_**-oOo-**_

Saat hujan dirasa sudah mereda dan pasti akan ada pelangi sesudahnya aku pun pergi ke atap dorm dan duduk di bangku pinggir atap ditemani alunan _music_ klasik sambil menikmati lukisan maha karya Tuhan yang sangat indah dan berwarna-warni dengan udara yang menyejukkan. Hmm ini sangat nyaman dan membuatku melupakan sejenak kekesalanku pada Kikwang dan Suzy.

Kikwang POV

Saat aku baru saja pulang dengan Suzy, Hyunseung-_hyung_ terlihat lesu dan pergi berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan kami aku, Suzy, dan Doojoon-_hyung_ di ruang TV sambil membawa coklat panas ditangannya. 'Apa dia kesal melihatku dengan Suzy?' sekilas terbesit pertanyaan itu di kepalaku. Ah mungkin aku harus menenangkan diri dulu sejenak. Sepertinya atap dorm cukup sepi dan bisa untuk menenangkan pikiranku. Lagipula hujan juga sudah mulai reda. Aku pun pergi ke atap dan tak sengaja melihat Hyunseung yang sesekali memejamkan mata dengan _aerphone_. Aku pun menghampirinya dan memegang pundaknya.

"Hyunseung-_hyung_?"

"Ne! Wae?" Hyunseung sedikit terperonjat kaget mendengar suaraku dari belakang dan refleks menatapku.

"Huh, Kikwang-_ah_ kau ini mengagetkanku saja! Kau mau ya jantungku copot dan aku mati karenamu?"

"Ani kau jangan mati dulu dong. Nanti yang kerjain tugas kuliah aku siapa dong?" Kataku sambil memasang wajah _puppy-eyesku_ dihadapan Hyunseung."

"YAK! Jadi selama ini aku hanya dibutuhkan untuk menjadi pembantu yang mengerjakan tugas kuliahmu itu, eoh?" teriak namja cantik itu dan berhasil memekakkan telingaku. 'Lebih dari itu hyung, kau sangat penting bagiku karena aku mencintaimu!' batinku dalam hati yang sebenarnya ingin ku ucapkan padanya.

"Hmm, bagaimana ya? Tidak bisa dipungkiri sih, tapi memang iya hehehe" dustaku sembari mengumbar tawa palsu dan segera menghempaskan tubuhku disamping Hyunseung.

"Hah ya sudahlah terserah kau saja! Aku tidak perduli!" Hyunseung membalikkan ke posisi semula.

"Seungie _hyung_!"

"Wae?" jawabnya dengan nada datar tanpa melihat sedikitpun ke arahku.

Apa aku harus menyatakan perasaanku padanya sekarang ya? Aduuuhh tapi aku malu! Tapi, jika aku menundanya dia tidak akan pernah mengetahui perasaanku yang sebenarnya. Oh _God_, berikan aku keberanian untuk mengatakan hal ini!

Hyunseung POV

"Seungie-_hyung_!"

"Wae?" Kikwang tiba-tiba memanggil namaku dan tunggu, apakah dia baru saja berkata 'Seungie-hyung' dengan nada serius. Ada apa ini? Aarrgg aku tidak bisa menormalkan degup jantungku yang terus berpacu seperti lomba lari ini. Tenang Jang HyunSeung! Kau harus tetap terlihat tenang. Akupun hanya bersikap tak acuh pada panggilannya agar dia tidak dapat melihat kegugupanku saat ini.

"Hyung… a-aku…" Kikwang menggantung kata-katanya. Itu membuatku bingung! Apa yang ingin ia katakana padaku?

"Aku... mencintaimu hyung, saranghae~"

**DEG!**

Omo! Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Astaga anak sembrawut(?) dan cool (plus ganteng juga sih) ini menyatakan cintanya padaku? Rasanya jantungku akan jatuh dari tempatnya. Ah, aku sungguh tidak mengerti perasaan ini.

"Kwangie, apa yang baru saja kau katakan?" tanyaku tak percaya dengan apa yang ku dengar sembari mengalihkan pandanganku kearahnya. "Saranghae hyung!" sekali lagi namja tampan itu mengucapkan kata cinta padaku. 'Astaga apa yang harus aku katakan?' Satu pertanyaan yang sekarang terngiang terus di benakku ini.

"Hyung tak apa kau tak menjawabnya sekarang, aku masih bisa menunggu. Sekarang, nanti, bahkan selamanya." Tuturnya lembut. "Kwangie... aku…" Ah aku bingung mau berkata apa.

Hening sesaat.

"Aku tak bisa menerima cintamu." Aku pikir Kikwang akan lebih bahagia dan cocok dengan Suzy, karena bukankah selama ini ia merasa nyaman bersama gadis itu? Tapi aku bingung akan perasaanku sendiri terhadapnya.

"Mwo?" Kikwang bertanya dengan mata yang sudah berkaca-kaca menatapku. "eh? a-aku.. eum. a…" lidahku tiba-tiba kelu tak dapat mengucapkan kata-kata dengan jelas.

"HYUNG AKU INI SUDAH MENYUKAIMU SEJAK LAMA, TAPI KENAPA KAU TIDAK PERNAH MENYADARINYA? DAN KAU MALAH MENOLAKKU! AKU KIRA KAU JUGA MENYUKAIKU, TAPI… YA SUDAHLAH…" iapun beranjak berdiri dan berteriak kasar dengan nada tinggi dihadapanku dan tak kusangka… ia menangis? Dihadapanku?

"Bukan begitu Kwangie-_ah_… Aku…" Aku mencoba untuk menjelaskan semua padanya sambil memegangi lengannya. Aku sangat bodoh! Aku rasa aku telah menyakitinya. 'Aarrrrrggg!'

"Sudahlah hyung!" dengan kasar Kikwang menghempaskan tanganku dari lengannya dan berjalan keluar dari atap. Pergi meninggalkanku sendiri. Aku merasa bersalah padanya tapi, lututku lemas seakan-akan ada yang menahanku untuk diam dan tak mengejarnya pergi.

Kikwang POV

Tak kusangka _hyung_ akan menolakku, padahal kelihatannya beberapa hari ini ia cemburu dan aku kira ia... Ah itu ternyata hanya perasaanku saja yang menganggapnya menyukaiku juga. Akupun pergi dari atap meninggalkan Hyunseung. Aku tak perduli lagi padanya. Dia tidak pernah mengerti aku! Bahkan menyadari bahwa selama ini aku memperhatikannya dan mencintainyapun ia tak tahu. 'Apakah ia tak punya perasaan?' aku bergumam ditengah perjalananku ke lantai bawah dorm dan segera mengambil kunci motor di meja dekat _televisi_. Segera kulajukan sepeda motor dengan kecepatan diatas batas (120 km/jam) *author ngarang ah angkanya~ XD* agar cepat-cepat meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Aku tak habis pikir. Sebenarnya bagaimana jalan pikiran namja itu?" aku bergumam ditengah perjalanan tanpa memperhatikan jalan yang sedang aku lalui. Dan cahaya silau mengahadangku dari arah belawanan.

"Aaarrggg!"

JGEEERRR

Gelap mulai menyelimuti retina mataku. Dan yang terakhir dipikiranku hanya Hyunseung-_hyung._ Aku sungguh mencintaimu _hyung_. Walau kau sudah menolakku, aku tetap akan mencintaimu sampai aku mati. **Saranghae Hyunseung.**

**-Dorm Beast-**

Hyunseung POV

Astaga kenapa perasaanku sungguh tak enak? Apakah terjadi sesuatu pada Kikwang? Tuhan, tolong maafkan salahku. Aku tak bermaksud menyakitinya atau membuat hatinya terluka, tapi aku hanya menginginkan yang terbaik baginya dan yang terbaik adalah membiarkan Kikwang bersama Suzy walau mungkin hati ini sakit.

"Hyunseung?" suara yang tak asing lagi ditelingaku, Doojoon-_hyung_. Segera ku alihkan pandanganku menuju asal suara itu dan mendapati _hyung-_ku satu ini yang biasanya selalu ceria dan cerewet kali ini malah terlihat sedih dengan _telphone_ yang ia genggang erat ditangan kirinya.

"Ada apa _hyung_? Kenapa _hyung_ terlihat sedih? Apa terjadi sesuatu yang buruk?"

"Kikwang-_ah_…"

"Ne? Mengapa _hyung_ menyebut namanya?" Doojoon menghela nafasnya sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya tentang Kikwang. "Anak itu mengalami kecelakaan dan..." kulihat Doojoon-_hyung_ seperti menahan sesuatu yang akan ia katakan. Astaga, apa _hyung_ menangis? Kulihat beberapa butir air bening itu mulai jatuh disekitar wajahnya dengan menahan isakan tangisnya, ia menutupinya dengan punggung tangannya yang menggenggam _handphone_.

"_Hyung_ sebenarnya ada apa?" aku mulai bingung dengan yang terjadi saat ini. Doojoon-_hyung_ terus diam dalam tangisannya yang jarang sekali aku lihat. Aku mulai menghampiri tempatnya berdiri, sambil memegang bahunya agar ia melanjutkan perkataannya tadi.

"Kikwang meninggal dalam kecelakaan itu Hyunseung."

.

**2 bulan kemudian**

**.**

NORMAL POV

Hyunseung masih terus mengurung dirinya, ia bahkan tidak mau makan setelah beberapa hari kepergian Kikwang. Ia merasa bersalah atas kematian Kikwang, orang yang ia cintai. Ia selalu merasa jika penyebab kematian _dongsaeng-_nya itu adalah dia. Begitu mendengar berita meninggalnya Kikwang saja ia langsung jatuh pingsan dan terus memukul dirinya sendiri.

"_Hyung_, ayo kita makan." Seru namja imut dari balik pintu coklat kamar Hyunseung.

"Aku tidak nafsu makan, kalian boleh makan duluan." Ucapnya lirih dibalik selimut tebal yg menutupi hampir seluruh badan _namja_ itu, Hyunseung.

"_Hyung _ayolah! _hyung _sudah jarang makan lagi akhir-akhir ini." Yoseob mencoba membujuk sang _hyung_ dengan segala ke-_aegyo -_annya(?) hingga akhirnya Hyunseung menyerah dan mengikuti perintah _dongsaeng_ paling imutnya itu.

**4 tahun setelah Kikwang meninggal**

**.**

Seorang _namja_ berparas cantik dengan memakai busana serba hitam melekat sempurna ditubuh rampingnya, lengkap dengan bunga mawar putih yang ia genggam ditangan kirinya. Pemuda itu menjatuhkan tubuhnya tepat di sebuah tanah yang sudah ditumbuhi rumput hijau itu dan batu nisan di atasnya yang bertuliskan 'Lee Kikwang' yang ditulis dengan huruf _hangul_. Pemuda serba hitam itu menaruh bunga yang ia bawa disebelah nisan itu dan terlelap beberapa saat sembari memeluk batu nisan, seakan batu nisan itu ialah kekasihnya yang ia rindukan.

"Tuan, jangan tidur disini." Suara yang tak asing ditelinganya itu membangunkannya sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh sang _namja_ yang tertidur memeluk nisan itu.

Hyunseung mulai memerjapkan matanya, ia baru saja terbangun dari mimpi indahnya bersama Kikwang di surga, namun suara itu mengganggunya. Tunggu dulu, suara itu mirip sekali dengan...

"_**Seungie-hyung?"**_ sekejap terlintas suara yang dulu menggemparkan hatinya. 'Kikwang?' pikir Hyunseung. Hyunseung yang sudah terbangun namun belum sepenuhnya membuka matanya segera menoleh ke arah asal suara. 'Astaga! Apa aku bermimpi?' Hyunseung terbelalak melihat sesosok _namja_ dihadapannya. _Namja _itu memakai pakaian serba putih yang terbalik dengan yang Hyunseung pakai, di saku jas atasnya tersemat mawar putih yang indah. 'Apa ini sebuah perwujudan Kikwang dimasa lain?' batin Hyunseung.

"Lee Kikwang?" tanya Hyunseung dengan ekspresi wajah bingung.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author Note:**

**Annyeong readers semua, Ara publish ff B2ST lagi nih. Berhubung aku B2UTY beraaaaaattt seberat gunung(?) jadi yang kepikiran banyaknya chara dari B2ST hehe... maklumin yak!**

**Mian banget kali disini Kikwangnya Ara bikin Death Chara. Maaf untuk pecinta Kikwang (termasuk sahabat Ara "Lonely'Strawberry"~ XD)**

**Satu kata Ara yang minta _Saran & Kritiknya_ oke itu tiga kata, kekekhee~**

**Tinggal klik yang dibawah ini yak! *nunjuk2 ke bawah***

**SEKIAN and Gamsa^^**

**Annyeong**


End file.
